Shipping
Shipping is a term relating to the popular pairing of couples of characters, either romantically or in friendship. It is something that exists within nearly every fandom, Kids Next Door being one of them. As romance isn't a heavily-focused subject in the series, there are dozens of debated character ships that aren't canon, except within fanfiction series. Just as well, shipping exists between numerous OCs in respective series, either between each other or with canon characters. KND Pairings Canon Ships 2/5 Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. and Abigail Lincoln aka Giraffe-Ninjas are a popular pairing in the KND fandom and confirmed to be married in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. Their general friendship is known for being a comical one with Hoagie cracking bad jokes and Abby smacking him (and Hoagie once fantasized Abby laughing at his jokes). Abby is shown to have resent when Hoagie hits on other girls, the most notable of which is her own sister, Cree. 3/4 Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beatles, aka Panda Warriors, are a popular pairing in the KND fandom and confirmed to be married in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. Numerous hints toward each other's love exists in the show, and as adults, they are said to be married. They star in more romance fanfics than any other pairing, especially high school AUs. 1/362 Nigel Uno and Rachel T. McKenzie (Courting Commanders) were a highly-regarded pairing after their relationship in I.T. was developed, and especially in "Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D." when Rachel offered to comfort him after Nigel's break-up with Lizzie. They are both leaders highly devoted to the Kids Next Door, and as Sector V Leader and Supreme Leader respectively, they are very "workaholic" leaders. Their last interaction in I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S was when Rachel kicked Nigel's sector off the cake mission, a very unsatisfying final moment for some fans. 23/35 Bartie Stork and Virginia Sims is a popular friendship-romantic pairing that originated in "S.L.U.M.B.E.R.", where Bartie saved Virginia from a Teen Ninja. They are usually depicted as the "cute nerd" and "spunky tomboy". Sonya/Lee Sonya and Lee are a popular pairing compared with 3/4, among the most youngest celebrated pairings and deemed as being the cutest because of their age. Sonya and Lee are always together, and Lee is often depicted as protecting Sonya from the dark. 9/11 Cree Lincoln and Maurice are boyfriend/girlfriend, following the latter's recruitment to Teen Ninjas (secretly TND). Cree took him to the prom and also led Maurice to Father's secret, romantic viewing platform, ergo marking their relationship. 1/Lizzie Nigel Uno and Lizzie Devine were a then-established pairing, the latter being his loving though clingy girlfriend. Their relationship was the most hated among fans, mainly when Lizzie tried to brainwash him with a Boyfriend Helmet - but Nigel chose to be with her anyway, afterwards. Lizzie was very demanding and controlling, for Nigel always put his KND work before her, however the two do have special episodes or moments that make Lizzie somewhat forgivable. In her final appearance, "Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.", Lizzie officially puts the nail in the coffin with their relationship, when Nigel's own treehouse computer developed love for him and tried to murder Lizzie. King Sandy/Mushi King Sandy and Mushi Sanban are an apparent-canon pairing as they began dating since their meeting in "K.A.S.T.L.E.". Since Mushi's turn to the Dark Side, and being grounded for life, Sandy helped free Mushi from her prison. Jimmy/Anna James Nixon McGarfield and Anna Worthington are an established boyfriend/girlfriend pairing, since the two were arrested in "S.N.O.W.I.N.G.". Anna was the president's assistant and the most loyal of his underlings, but her love for him outgrew that loyalty, going as far as to ruin his Snow Day plans so he couldn't be with Lizzie. LGBT Headcanon 1/4 Nigel Uno and Wallabee Beatles aka Union-Fighting-Kangaroos is the only KND gay ship between the two of them as it originated back in 2006 but was revived by an online KND artist in 2018. Majority of the fans find it cute and cool and are okay with it. Some depict Wally had a somewhat crush on Nigel but never knew how to admit it and took it off as "ultra best friend". Nigel and Wally are both known to always to be the first to take action as well being close. after "I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S" It was mentioned Wally took it the hardest after Nigel's departure or when Nigel stepped down during "B.U.T.T.", Wally cried for the first time. The two of them being hotheads, They both cared for each other. 86/362 Fanny and Rachel are the highest ranked operatives and very close friends; though various fans depict the two as lesbians and pair them. Rachel has shown to be the only operative or girl Fanny admires and fears, but as KND's top operatives, they command all troops and are always together on Moonbase. Head Canon 86/60 These two characters never interacted in the show, but Fanny Fulbright and Patton Drilovsky became a very popular pairing. The closest sign of a pairing was when Patton was concerned for Fanny in "Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.". The two were always depicted in a love/hate fashion, as both are high-ranked officials of loud mouth, opposite genders, and short tempers. 1/5 Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln were a popular and hoped-likely pairing during KND's starting days, as Abby was the closest friend Nigel has on his team. It was thanks to Abby that Nigel passed CND Training (by hacking and changing his scores), and Nigel succeeded Abby as Sector V Leader, after an incident that caused Nigel to lose his hair, much to Abby's guilt. Nigel also entrusted his sunglasses to Abby and made her leader again following his leave in I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. 10/11.0 Numbuhs 10 and 11.0 is a pairing similar to 2/5, though went unnoticed until Gamewizard2008 introduced it to the fandom. Their only appearance together was during a KNN broadcast, where 11.0 cracked a joke and Numbuh 10 groaned. Tommy/Sonya Tommy Gilligan and Sonya became well-acquainted friends (as well as Lee) during Arctic Training, and some people see them as a couple. They have no known interactions since Tommy's resignation, though. Tommy/Mushi Tommy and Mushi are a popular pairing among some, even deemed better than Sandy/Mushi, being of close ages and younger siblings of Sector V operatives. 274/362 Long time, Chad Dickson and Rachel T. McKenzie where a very common pairing on fanfiction. This pairing fought hard with the pairing between Nigel Uno and Rachel T. McKenzie. Finally the pairing 1/362 prevailed himself and 274/362 lost importance. Nevertheless, it is still used by some fanfiction writers. Rachel/Maurice For a long time, there were no stories about this pairing, not least because they were not seen together in any moment of the series. The fanfiction author KicaCris tries to try it out in his story Operation Alpha anyway, because he is not interested in the pairing Cree / Maurice. Gameverse These KND pairings are canon in Gamewizard's universe: 1/362, 10/11.0, 2/5, 3/4, 86/60, 23/35, Sonya/Lee, Tommy/Mushi, 101/202, 10-Speed/78, Sammy/Jessica, and many others. Other KND characters are paired with OCs, and almost every pairing has known future kids. Danika/Nolan Danika Anderson and Nolan York were a popular pairing during the First Series' run, partners in crime in the Brotherhood of Evil. When Danika was mocked for her shadowbending during Arctic Training, Nolan was among those mocking her, but after either's defection to the BOE, they became partners and their friendship grew. Danika begun to feel sympathy for Nolan and all the terrible things that happened in his past, and as they grew closer, Danika wanted to stay by him always. They get married and have a son, Dillon York. Ava/Kweeb Ava and Kweeb are GKND operatives and lovers of separate size and species. Ava's strength and spirit inspired Kweeb to develop his skills and become a formidable Tiny Style user. Upon their first meeting, Ava immediately agreed to go out with him; but dating a Kateenian was something she had been planning for years, because her people the Glomourians and Kweeb's people were at war, and she believed dating one would end that war. She grew to love him for real over time and abandoned this plan, but she never revealed it to Kweeb. They have a son named Vweeb and a daughter named Makava. Kweeb/Kami Kweeb and Kami Drilovsky formed a close rivalry, namely due to the latter's larger size and tough, sassy attitude, though internally, Kami despised him and Ava because they were aliens, ergo was close-minded to such inhuman concepts. She long since abandoned this side, but her rivalry with Kweeb continues to their adult years. Emily/Chad Emily Matthews and Chad Dickson grew close during the Firstborn Quest, though he appeared open at first, he revealed his distaste in her metahuman side after being hit with a Darkness Cannon. Their relationship turned rocky, but was later healed, until Chad revealed his desire to become metahuman to please Danika. Emily was against the idea, but chose to support him, and for this support, Chad didn't want to disappoint her by going along with his plan anyway; attempting to do so under her nose. She found out anyway, but after many crazy circumstances, things worked out and Chad abandoned Danika as a romantic interest. Chad and Emily have a son named Rupert Dickson. Morgan/Gnaa Negatar Gnaa felt a connection with Morgan Catherine Uno when he saw her taunted by bullies and hunted by army officials during his visit to Earth, as a powerful bender hated and shunned by the normal humans. He desired to make Morgan his queen and rule with her in darkness, though Morgan desired no part in that. Morgan was the only person that saw light in Gnaa, and her faith in him brought him to the Good Side. Facilier/Rouge Harvey Facilier and Madame Rouge, through unexplained reasons, found interest in each other and got married after the latter's escape from her frosty prison; and their only previous interaction was during the battle at the Marine Research Lab, when they briefly battled. After marrying, Rouge aided Facilier in watching after Wendy Marvell. Nextgen Series Cheren's Pairings Cheren Uno is known as a "ladies' man" in the Second Gameverse Series, known for forming many relationships with female characters. Cheren/Panini Panini Drilovsky is Cheren's closest friend and rival, who always challenges and pushes him to do his best, in battles, videogames, or races across school. She always talks tough and makes fun of him, but grows very concerned when Cheren risks his life for dangerous tasks. Cheren/Nebula Nebula D. Winkiebottom is Cheren's superior, Supreme GKND Leader. Like Nigel/Rachel, both are devoted leaders to their organization, and Cheren is Nebula's most trusted man in the Galactic Kid Council. She is playfully demanding of him to help her with stuff, usually threatening him with Space Shrinks. Cheren/Miyuki Miyuki Crystal was a negative, suicidal girl whom Cheren tried to help see value in life, though Miyuki never listened. Cheren embarked on an adventure to save Miyuki from the demon, Majora, and following her rescue, she begun to view things in a different, though not quite positive, light. Cheren/Merida Merida DunBroch became a best friend of Cheren during his adventure to DunBroch in the past. They fight extremely well together, though Cheren is repulsed at the idea of them being together as she is Panini's ancestor. Cheren/Viridi Viridi was one of Cheren's greatest enemies when the Nature Goddess invaded his world and opposed his family and friends, and he was the one who stopped her in the end. 'Course, some fans have viewed them as a love/hate pairing, similar with Pit/Viridi. Cheren/Sugar Cheren passed Sugar following Arctic Training and let her become an operative; their next interaction was when Cheren briefly saved her during his scuffle with Morgan. When Cheren was inevitably about to be vanquished by Morgan, Sugar changed him into a toy, stopping the fight and making everybody forget Cheren exists. Sugar began to carry around Cheren-turned-Rainbow-Monkey, but although going unspoken, deep, formidable anger and hatred began to grow inside of him. Nerehc's Pairings Cheren's Negative, Nerehc Onu also has a number of potential dates, though only one is canon. Nerehc/Sipa Nerehc and Sipa are boyfriend/girlfriend, the latter having fallen for him because of his connections with the Devil (as Sipa is a Satanist). Her deepest desire was to be banished to Hell and hoped Nerehc would take her there, until he revealed his secret kinder nature and desire for peace in the Negaverse. Sipa detested this side, but her love for Nerehc being stronger, she supported him, and admitted herself wrong when Nerehc had begun to make changes to their world. They are the first established boyfriend/girlfriend pairing as of now. Nerehc/Ininap Ininap Yksvolird is Nerehc's assistant/servant, having submitted loyalty to him after he saved her from walking off a cliff, having been tricked by bullies into thinking she'd fly. Nerehc made the promise he would likely abuse her, but never let die, so Ininap trusted him more than anyone. Ininap was aware of Nerehc's desire for peace in the Negaverse, so knew that Nerehc had good inside him. Mason/Sheila Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic are the most popular of the Nextgen pairings, a gloomy boy tired with life and a hyperactive wereraccoon excited for adventure and seeing what things come. Sheila treasures their friendship above everything else and wants to have adventures with him, and Mason grew to love her spirit and attitude toward life, never wanting to lose her. Mason/Carol Carol Masterson first met Mason when the latter was shrunken and she found him, wanting to make him a pet and refusing to let him go. She regrettably gave in when Mason's friends came to save him, but he and Carol make up and become friends. Carol later decides to join KND to help Mason, acting very clingy toward him when she does and getting him to carry her across dangerous areas. Later, she regrets her lack of strength and skill and promises to learn a new skill to better help him and his friends. Nosam/Lorac Lorac Nosretsam is a talented, kind-hearted girl who Nosam Atnalamid deeply admires and follows everywhere. She gets very annoyed and tries to avoid him, but was forced to lend aid when Nosam and Aliehs ended up shrunken. During the adventure, Lorac expressed her annoyance of him, hurting his feelings, but later apologized as they made up. The two became friends after the adventure as Lorac requested he not try so hard, but Nosam continues trying to impress and give her gifts. Chris/Maddy Chris Uno and Maddy Murphy have a friendship that started rough, as the latter despised metahumans like Chris with a passion, the former trying to make her see otherwise. Their friendship really grew in Maddy's Sad Day during Maddy's shrunken, helpless state, and he essentially became the first bender Maddy befriended. Anthony/Fybi Anthony McKenzie and Fybi Fulbright are very close, loyal friends. Fybi is the person he trusts more than any other, and Fybi never betrays that trust. Often times, Fybi shrinks him with a magic apple to take him flying in the heavens, a beautiful pastime in Anthony's opinion. Vweeb/Arianna Vweeb and Arianna Dunfree are close friends and New GKND operatives. As Vweeb is a Kateenian who is regularly bullied for his size, Arianna is a kind and gentle girl who protects him, but still openly believes he can be a terrific operative despite his size. Unfortunately for her, this came true. Vweeb made rival-friends with Anthony and Kimaya, and their regular "bullyings" during their interactions inspiried Vweeb to try harder, and especially after Vweeb started mastering Kateeny Style Combat, he was no longer in need of Arianna's protection. Vweeb began to lose interest in Ari as a romance partner because of her general weak will, though still wanted to be friends, but the revelation crushed Ari. Truthfully, she never expected Vweeb to get any stronger with his size, so since both of them were weak in strength, she believed Vweeb would see no one better as a love interest. Now, she realizes how far everyone else had gone while she was still weak, simple Arianna. Vweeb/Kimaya Vweeb and Kimaya Heartly continue the legacy of their parents with their friendship/rivalry. Kimaya is a tough, sassy tomboy girl who always makes fun of or challenges Vweeb, and will always gloat when she is the obvious victor. No matter how much he's defeated, though, he continues to try to best her in battle. Vweeb/Nebula Nebula is Vweeb's Supreme Leader in New GKND, but the former strongly doubted much progress Vweeb could make because of his size. In time, he proved her wrong, and the duo formed a close friendship and team. Vweeb begun to draw away from Arianna and find more interest with Nebula for her strength and devotion. Dillon's Pairings Dillon York has a number of possible pairings, none of which seem too established. Dillon/Leanne When Leanne Grayson came to the understanding she wouldn't get to be with Francis, Dillon comforted her and told her to seek something better. After saving her during Arctic Training once, Leanne was the first girl Dillon appeared close to, but feelings still aren't clear. Dillon/Kirie Kirie Beatles appears fond of Dillon, wanting to make him feel better when no one else wanted to play. Unfortunately, Dillon can't understand her, being mute. Dillon/Vanellope Vanellope von Schweetz became a very close friend of Dillon when he met her in Cyberspace, and later his adopted sister. He only desired to help her because of her glitch condition. He was crushed to hear Vanellope was dying because of her glitch, but didn't wish the Zoni to fix her because he wanted that glitch to make her special. While things worked out in the end, Vanel was taken away by the Zoni, leaving a hole in Dillon's life. Dillon/Carol Dillon and Carol Masterson had a very rough friendship at first, because Carol was essentially replacing Vanellope, whom had disappeared. He warmed up to her over time and was willing to help her find a special skill that she could develop in Arctic Training. "I have to say, this pairing though... this pairing." Gamewizard says unclearly. Lee Andrew/Haruka Lee Andrew Grayson was the one who inspired Haruka Dimalanta to feel proud about her poisonbending, and to seek the profession of a doctor using her powers. Lee/Wendy Lee Andrew and Wendy Marvell became close friends after their rather abrupt meeting, the former aiming to help Wendy control her powerful Air Chi. Lee related with her in the sense that she messes things up, and due to this connection, he was determined to help her. "But don't worry, guys, I plan to pair Wendy with someone much cooler, or hotter." Gamewizard remarks. Jessie/Shelly Jessie Sidney and Shelly Johnson are very close rivals; Jessie hates her greatly while Shelly enjoys besting him at contests and making fun of him. Shelly/Gonshiri Shelly and Gonshiri have a very close rivalry-friendship, once again relating to size. Shelly and Shiri constantly challenge each other's intellect, but take more joy in mocking other people's unintelligence, though the two despise each other friendly-greatly. It is possible Shelly may be a Lesbian; but she is deeply afraid of falling in love with Shiri for that reason. Jessie/Hikari Hikari Gilligan admires Jessie for everything he does and always daydreams about him as a strong, handsome hero. It's unknown how Jessie himself feels about Hikari. Harry/Sunni Harry Gilligan and Sunni Chariton are close friends. Sunni has a crush on him because of his cool, mature aura, though was disappointed to see his rather "premature" side. Harry knows of her crush for him, but wants them to be friends. Chimney/Aeincha Chimney and Aeincha are two very close friends, and the former was Aeincha's first normal human friend, being a Lilliputian girl. As their friendship grew, Aeincha started to feel romantic, Lesbian feelings for Chimney, and now Aeincha feels confused about herself and her feelings toward Chimney. Category:Universe